Cool Breezes and Warm Fur
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Sonic and Tails head out to rake the leaves cluttering their yard on a cool autumn day, but when things turn from just a day of raking leaves into a little bit of fun and bonding for the two siblings in the cool windy weather. And with the winds picking up, the brothers find a fun way to keep warm and their love for each other just grows stronger. Fluff! One-shot!


**Hey guys. Since my first three Sonic the Hedgehog stories have gotten a lot of love and support, I decided to post a forth one for you guys. Now this story takes place in the Sonic Boom universe, but it's still good old Sonic and Tails brotherly love. I got the motivation to do this thanks to Sonic's 25th Anniversary. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! One-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or anything related to it. It rightfully belongs to SEGA! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Cool Breezes and Warm Fur~**

The cool autumn winds swept through the trees around Sonic and Tails residence, as the chilling wings blew more colored leaves that appeared in a wide variety of beautiful colors ranging from yellows, oranges, reds and some ugly and crunchy brown leaves flew through the air, and littered the property in dozens of colorful leaves, giving the two brothers and best friends a lot to rake up and a lot to play in as well. The sky was mostly cloudy and it looked as though it might rain any minute, only giving the brothers more motivation to clean up their yard.

Inside the residence, Sonic was seen grabbing a pair of plush red mittens with a speedy blue hedgehog design sewn in on the front of the fabric and a soft red scarf that Sonic had actually knitted for his little fox brother for Christmas last year, though it was murder to knit the scarf since the hedgehog had never knitted anything before in his life, he actually did it right nonetheless. And boy did Tails just love the special gift and hugged Sonic for hours on end, though the hedgehog wasn't complaining, and loved the warm and comfort it brought. He then grabbed a pair of red boots that would also keep the fox's feet warm as well out of the closet, and walks over to his little brother, who was waiting patiently for his big brother to return on the couch.

"Aw, Sonic, don't you think you're going a little overboard with keep me warm when we rake the leaves?" Tails playfully remarked, giggling a little bit under his breath, as he felt Sonic sit beside him on the couch, and heard his big brother chuckling.

"Yeah, I know, little bro. Just don't want you to catch another cold." Sonic replied, patting his brother on the back, and hugging him lovingly, as Tails blushes cutely. "I want my brother and best buddy to be happy and healthy."

Tails giggled, and felt a blush coming across his face, as he was suddenly tackled to the carpeted floor by Sonic, and they began hugging, snuggling and cuddling each other, as Sonic quickly got on top of his little brother, and started tickling Tails' cute furry white chest, as the fox started busting out laughing and was playfully squirming underneath the blue hedgehog, and wagging his cute twin tails cutely.

"Stop it, Sonic! It tickles so much!" Tails shouted in between fits of cute giggles and laughs, and kept squirming playfully. "Come on, let me up!" He playfully complained, giggling even more cutely.

Sonic playfully smirks, and stops tickling the giggling and happy fox and lets himself, allowing Tails to get back on his feet. However, Sonic had other plans, and scooped the adorable fox into his furry blue arms, and snuggles the Fox cutely, as he kisses Tails' on the nose, and ruffles his three little hairs sticking out from the front of his head.

"Gee, you sure do know how to love on me, don't you?" Tails responded, giggling cutely, as Sonic snuggled him more in response. "Come on, let's start the clean up and have some fun along the way!" He suddenly said, wanting to have some fun with his big brother, as he removed his red and white sneakers, his gloves, tool belt and googles, and tossed them into a nearby laundry hamper, allowing Sonic to put on the clothing he grabbed from the closet, and put them on his little brother, as Tails was smiling when he felt the scarf around his neck again.

"Hehe, you sure are adorable with that scarf around your neck, buddy." Sonic said with a playful smirk, as he removed the bandages on his gloves and shoes before removing them as well, and changing into a warmer pair of gloves and shoes, but he kept his brown handkerchief on, before saying, "Let's start raking!"

A big adorable grin appeared on the fox's face, as he grabbed his big brother's gloved hand, and the two exited the house, closing the door behind them. Sonic then entered the garage, as he grabbed two rakes and a leaf blower, and handed a rake to Tails, who was still smiling, as he playfully three a pile of leaves at Sonic, and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you so much, big bro." Tails shouted happily, wrapping his cute furry twin tails around the speedy hedgehog's waist, and snuggles on his soft peach belly, making a cute noise.

"I love you way more, little bro." Sonic replied, hugging the adorable fox back, and they started snuggling each cutely, with cute smiles on their faces.

Soon, the hug and snuggle turned into a playful sort of wrestling match, with both brothers giggling and squirming around playfully together in the yard, as they rolled around on the soft grass, till Tails was right on top of Sonic, and gave him another loving hug, and then took off flying before Sonic could grab him.

"You missed me, big bro!" Tails responded, landing back on the ground, and running back to hug his brother again.

"I sure did, little bro. Now come on, let's rake these leaves into a pile and jump in them." Sonic answered, and gave Tails the rake he dropped back.

The two brothers then begin raking up all the dry leaves in the front yard into a slowly growing pile near their mailbox, while Sonic used his supersonic speed to grab any gross wet leaves and toss them into the trash bag. He then zoomed up to the roof of their quaint home, and removed the leaves the were on their roof and in the gutters, placing them all into the trash bag. He then leaps off the roof, and lands safely on the trampoline in their yard, and tossed the garbage full of wet leaves and other yard waste right into the garbage can.

"Yeah! Two points!" Sonic shouted in triumph, as he heard Tails clapping behind him.

"Good job, mister superstar!" Tails said playfully, clapping some more. "You ever think about playing some basketball?" He asked.

Sonic smirked playfully, as he leaped down from the trampoline, and playfully tackled Tails to the ground, and hugged him lovingly, as the autumn winds blew through the area, kicking up some leaves, and landing on the two giggling and overly affectionate brothers. Sonic then gently picked Tails up, and tossed him up and down playfully, catching him each time, as some leaves landed on the fox's nose, irritating it a little bit, and causing him to sneeze.

"Excuse you, little buddy." Sonic said, taking out a tissue, and handing it to his fox bother.

Tails smiles lovingly, and thanked his big brother for the tissue, and blows his nose into the tissue, before tossing the used tissue into the garbage can with the yard waste. Sonic then grabs his rake, and the two brother proceed to rake up all the leaves into a very neat, yet huge pile of leaves. Sonic then puts his rake down, and ran to the backyard, and gathered up a whole heap of leaves from the back, and pushed the pile into the one in the front, creating a much bigger pile of dry leaves, but leaving behind a trail of leaves behind the hedgehog.

"Looks like you made quite the mess, big bro. Don't worry, I've got this one!" Tails said, laughing as he flew into the air with his rake.

Tails flew into the backyard of their house, and rakes up all of the leaves Sonic missed and the ones that left a trail of them behind his brother, pilling them into a medium-sized pile, and pushing it into their big pile. The two brothers then grinned cutely, as Sonic then grabbed Tails' gloved hand, and hugs him once again to his peach chest, which Tails happily returned the loving hug, and they snuggled together cutely.

Just then, the winds started to blow again, only this time the winds were actually stronger and cooler, causing the two brothers to shiver a bit in the cold. Sonic quickly took action, and hugged the shivering fox tighter and tighter, and pressed him against his peach chest, using the fur on his arms and chest to make the young fox feel nice and cozy, along with using his body heat to bring additional warmth to the both of them. Tails smiled a little, and looked up at his loving big brother as their eyes met, and they nuzzled each other cutely, savoring the love they share as brothers and best friends.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said, sighing lovingly as he felt the warmth envelop his body like he was wrapped in a thick blanket. "And I feel warm now."

"That's good, little bro. I love you too." Sonic replied, letting the young fox go, before saying, "Now, it's time we jump in our leaf pile before we head inside."

Tails grins cutely, as he said that he'll go first, and leaped into the pile, covering Sonic and the small area around him in leaves, as some leaves rained down on him. Sonic smirks, and ran to the porch of their heads, and than ran fast towards the leaf pile, before leaping into the air at the last second, and jumping into the pile, scattering leaves allover their yard, and covering himself and Tails in so many leaves, as the two bust out laughing.

"Man, Sonic, you basically destroyed the pile and did a better jump than I did!" Tails yelled, smiling lovingly.

"Yeah, when you're the fastest hedgehog alive you tend to create a big splash." Sonic playfully remarked, with a sly smirk on his face. "And don't worry, I'll take care of the mess for us." He responds, as he shakes the leaves off his body like a dog would when they're covered in water.

Sonic then grabbed his rake, and then uses his supersonic speed rake all of the leaves into the ruined left pile, restoring the pile back to it's former size. Sonic then ran inside the house, and emerge from the house, carrying two bottles of sodas, and tossed one to Tails, which he caught. Sonic then took out a bottle opener, and removes the bottle caps, before tossing the caps into the trash.

"Thought we can use a little something to drink for doing a great job cleaning the yard." Sonic replied, taking a drink of his soda, hearing his brother giggling.

"You're just so funny and adorable, Sonic." Tails said, giggling under his breath, as he took a swig of his soda.

Sonic and Tails then head to their porch, and sat on their porch swing, as they both took swigs of their sodas, and Sonic wraps a loving arm around his little brother, pulling him closer.

"Tails, you're the best brother and friend a hedgehog can ask for, and I love you more anything, my dear brother." Sonic smiled, as he pulled the adorable fox even closer. "You say that I'm your hero and everything, but you're also my hero and you always will be." He finished, blushing a little bit.

Tails chuckled, and cuddled even more with his hedgehog brother, and wraps his furry twin tails around the hedgehog's waist as he says, "Looks we both found our heroes in this world, and we'll always be together as a team. I love you more than anything and no matter what happens, I know that my destiny will always be with you."

"I feel it too, little bro. I know in my heart that I belong with you too." Sonic replied, hugging the adorable fox tightly and nuzzling him cutely. "I love you, little bro."

"I love you too, Sonic." Tails replied, drinking some of his soda, and hugging his big brother back tightly, as the winds begin blowing again, making him shiver a little bit. "Come on, let's go inside and watch a movie curled up together." He said to his brother, who only smiled in response.

Sonic quickly scooped the adorable fox into his loving furry arms, and snuggled him cutely, while Tails was holding onto their bottles of soda and made a cute purring sound, as he snuggled on his brother's peach belly. Sonic then opened the door, and the two brothers head inside to escape the cold, and enjoy the rest of their day together.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And complete! I'm glad to have finally finished this adorable story, and hope you all like as well. Please do leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and I'll see you all later! And I do think Sonic and Tails get more adorable and cuddly each time they bond together, and throughout every Sonic series, they'll always be our favorite brotherly duo! Bye-bye!**


End file.
